narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Hamura Ōtsutsuki
was the son of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki‎‎, the fraternal twin brother of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki; both of whom were the first people born with the ability to wield chakra. Hamura was the ancestor of the Hyūga clan and the founder of the shinobi of the Moon. Background Hamura was born as the younger of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's twin sons, the first people to be born with chakra. In the anime, well into their adolescence, Hamura and his brother lived in ignorance of their mother's true amoral nature. While their homeland continued to prosper, people would periodically disappear for a sacred Ritual of the God Tree. One day, the brothers were approached by Gamamaru, who revealed to them that beyond the peak of the nearby mountains lied the truth of the ritual. While initially ignoring the toad's words, Hagoromo grew distressed when a local girl he cared for named Haori, became part of the ritual. When the brothers confronted their mother about ending the rituals, Kaguya dismissed their concern, simply saying it was necessary for "the others' arrival". Finally, after deciding to investigate, the two brothers were horrified to learn that the missing citizens were sacrificed to the God Tree. Wishing to learn more, the brothers sought out Gamamaru. He revealed to them their mother's history of coming to Earth and using the God Tree's fruit to gain great power and enslave much of the land using Infinite Tsukuyomi, including their father. Deciding that they needed more power to confront Kaguya should she turn hostile, Hagoromo began training under Gamamaru in senjutsu. While Hagoromo quickly improved in this art, Kaguya soon caught on to her sons' scheme of rebelling against her using their inherited chakra.Naruto: Shippūden episode 462 Once Hagoromo returned to confront Kaguya, the mother unleashed Hamura to fight Hagoromo, having brainwashed him earlier. In a risky plan, Hagoromo chose to strike down his brother, freeing him from Kaguya's control before healing Hamura with a special seal tag given by Gamamaru. This also allowed Hagoromo to manifest his Mangekyō Sharingan and Rinnegan respectively. Kaguya realised both Hamura and Hagoromo chose to use their inherit chakra to rebel against her, she — as the Ten-Tails — tried to forcibly reclaim her chakra out of rage and spite. Eventually, Hagoromo and Hamura succeeded in defeating and sealing her within Hagoromo. Some time later, Hagoromo created the tailed beasts and extracted the Ten-Tails' husk from his body and sealed it into the moon, resulting in his death. Before his brother's demise, Hamura and the rest of the clan departed to the moon, in order to guard his mother's sealed remains, though not before receiving instructions from his brother to wait for a full millennium and observe mankind.Fourth Databook, pages 216-217 Hamura eventually passed away in bed, surrounded by his clan. Personality Hamura was a man who believed in peace and freedom opting to seal away his own mother, ending her reign of terror. Also, he was very dutiful, as he remained on the moon to guard Kaguya's sealed body. Despite rebelling against his mother, Hamura still loved Kaguya, understanding that all the amoral things Kaguya did was to protect in her own way all that loved and cared for. As such, Hamura chose to stay close to Kaguya's seal. Hamura had a great deal of loyalty towards Hagoromo, wishing to protect the world his brother created, even for a thousand years after his own death. In his adolescence, Hamura was shown to be somewhat more reckless and impatient, quickly voicing his opinion and using his authority to keep the peace.Naruto: Shippūden episode 461 Appearance Hamura was a tall and pale-skinned man with hairless brow ridges and white hair, which was short in his adolescence but later grew to waist-length. His bangs were short hung to left side of his face with a chin-length lock which hung from the right side of his face. He also had small, horn-like protrusions on his forehead and inherited the renowned Byakugan in both of his eyes from his mother. He wore a light, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar and dark pants. He had his sword in its sheath strapped to his left hip. He also had a dark crescent-moon representing Yin mark in his left palm. In his old age, his appearance was very frail, his ribcage was slightly visible, his brows became more prominent, and he had deep wrinkles in his face and his once white hair had turned grey. He wore a white kimono with a black wide collar ceremonial kimono, with a light green sash tied over his right shoulder. Abilities One of the most powerful figures in history, Hamura was able to defeat the Ten-Tails in battle together with his brother. During battle, Hamura wielded a sword with presumable proficiency as well as a shakujō.Naruto chapter 670, page 11 He was also noted to have inherited his mother's powerful chakra. Hamura, like his brother, was capable of transcending time well after his death to talk with others and likewise bestow power them, using his chakra to manifest his form even centuries after his death.The Last: Naruto the Movie Chakra and Physical Prowess As a son of Kaguya, Hamura was born with remarkable reserves of equally power chakra. He quickly learned to properly use this power for various purposes to help protect the land. Over time, he learned how to use its power for battle, able to fight alongside his brother against their god-like mother. Hamura's special chakra properties made him the only one of his descendants able to naturally and independently manifest the Tenseigan, which he was also the only who could destroy it, as he later bestowed Hinata his chakra so she could destroy the energy vessel. Hamura was also a proficient hand-to-hand combatant, able to pressure his older brother in combat. He also appeared to have inhuman amounts of stamina, able to fight his mother in a prolonged battle for months. Dōjutsu Byakugan As a wielder of the Byakugan, Hamura had access to the standard abilities of the dōjutsu such as: a near 360° vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision, and the ability to see the chakra pathway system amongst other abilities. Tenseigan At some point, Hamura had awoken the Tenseigan, an evolved version of the Byakugan in his own eyes, and before his death, he sealed their power into the Energy Vessel. As a result, the branch family of the Ōtsutsuki‎‎ clan would abuse its power and use it as a weapon to annihilate the main branch and Toneri, who misinterpreted Hamura's celestial decree, would later use it to pull the moon down to Earth. Fūinjutsu In preparation for their battle against Kaguya, Hamura and his brother developed great sealing prowess. He could also use this skill as a means for teleportation, able to come and go between the Earth and moon whenever he saw fit. Six Paths Senjutsu Combined with his dōjutsu and powerful chakra, alongside his brother, Hamura was able to produce the Six Paths Senjutsu. With it, he gaining additional abilities such as flying. Using this power, and the Six Paths Yin Power in conjunction with his brother's Six Paths Yang Power, was able to access the Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei, a colossal sealing technique used to seal the Ten-Tails.Fourth Databook, page 268''Naruto'' chapter 690, page 4 Truth-Seeking Ball Hamura had the ability to manifest nine Truth-Seeking Balls, which are composed of the five basic elemental nature transformations and Yin–Yang Release.Naruto chapter 689, page 7Fourth Databook, page 249 Positioned in a curved formation, he typically wielded a black shakujō. Later, in his older days, his Truth-Seeking Balls were floating in a sigmoidal formation behind his back. Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie The spirit of Hamura, alongside his deceased clansmen, appeared before Hinata Hyūga to discuss how she, as the , was the only one capable of destroying the Energy Vessel, which was being used to control the moon by his descendant, Toneri Ōtsutsuki, after misinterpreting his will. With that, he transferred his own power to Hinata to give her the ability to resist Toneri's chakra orb as well as the power to destroy the Energy Vessel. Legacy Before going to the moon, Hamura's bloodline on Earth continued, which eventually would become the Hyūga clan and the Byakugan was also passed down to them. His descendants within the Ōtsutsuki clan also acquired the Byakugan, with the difference that they sealed their eyes at a young age in the Energy Vessel. The branch family of his descendants and the sole survivor of the Ōtsutsuki clan, Toneri Ōtsutsuki, misinterpret his while trying to punish mankind for abusing chakra and using it to wage wars. Trivia * literally means "feather village", and is the name of a city located in the western end of Tokyo Metropolis in Japan. Quotes * (To Hinata) "Byakugan Princess. Do not let the world my elder brother created come to an end." References id:Hamura Ōtsutsuki pl:Hamura Ōtsutsuki